


It all comes down to her

by Im_The_One_You_Need



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Red Plague (The Arcana), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_The_One_You_Need/pseuds/Im_The_One_You_Need
Summary: No matter how far you come, unleft memories will draw you back. Follow the apprentice as she battles to over come her own demons in attempts to regain her full memories. However, nothing can be done alone she will need the help of her lover, friends and family.This include some fluff with The Doctor in later chapters and throughout.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It all comes down to her

**Author's Note:**

> This follows from defeating the Devil.

The silk sheets slip of her like a breeze. Beside her the bed dipped and a wave of nausea shocked her stomach. The memories of last nights festivities could be tasted on her tongue.  
The celebration of the devil being defeated. The many, many drinks consumed at the Rowdy Raven with her closest friends. The dancing and laughing that followed before a long trip back to the palace accompanied by the Doctor Julian Devorak. And while they spent the night together they hadn’t ‘spent the night together.’ The pair instantly fell asleep in a bundle once hitting the bed. 

Groaning Amber rolled over, only to be met by a pair of gorgeous grey eyes watching her with the most adoration. A fond smile played on the doctors lips, causing one to grace Amber’s. After all the events that had occurred the past few weeks this wasn’t how she picture her relationship with Julian. He was so desperate to make himself suffer for deeds he had not committed, that for a split second she thought she would lose him, and that he would fold to the darkness.  
“Good morning , darling.” He voice was low and husky. He must have recently woke too.

“Morning.” A small giggle escaped her lips. She loved her pet names.  
A large hand cupped her cheek as Julian lowered himself for a kiss. It started light and soft, but gradually grew strong and more desperate. But before anything could happen a sharp knock occurred at the door before it swung open.

“Get your hands of my best friend!... or should I be saying get your hands off my big brother!”  
Ears burning Amber pulled away and sat up, beside her Julian groaned and flipped flat on the bed.  
“Morning to you too, Pasha.”

“Well I would be sorry to disturb you, but you promised we’d have a proper family catch up. Whatever filth you were about to do can wait.” Portia said with her hands placed firmly on her hips. For a five foot woman she could be very stern.

Chucking Julian sat up, “Do we have to do it today? I was going to take Amber o-out...on a real date.” As he finished his sentence his voice got quieter and his cheeks turned crimson.  
Portia looked towards Amber. Her eyes pleading.

Smiling Amber nodded, “She’s right you did promise. I’ll take a rain check on that date. Besides... I said I’d meet Asra at the shop.”  
With puppy eyes Julian looked defeated, “May I see you tonight?”  
Smirking Amber shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not.”

With that Portia rolled her eyes and grabbed Julian’s arm pulling him out the room.

________________________

The sun was high in the sky by the time Amber had dressed and left the palace. Her stomach uneasy still from the night before. Sighing she set off to the shop. It was still her home but Nadia had insisted she stayed at the palace. She said to consider it her own freedom, to allow Asra to have the shop to himself again. 

At first she was hesitant. She didn’t want to leave the shop. But Asra promised it would still be her home and she could return whenever she pleased.  
While she’d regained some of her memory, she had gaps about her time with Julian and Asra before her death. Swallowing hard she decided it was time to get the truth so she could move on from the past.  
Amber didn’t realise how long she’d been walking, lost in thought. As she rounded the corner there stood the shop. As if Asra could read her mind the door opened, and there he stood. Grinning Amber picked up her pace excited to see her friend. But the closer she got the worry was evident on his face. 

Pulling him into a short hug Amber felt scared. Scared of whatever was on her friends mind.  
“I’ve made your favourite soup. Chicken and vegetables.” While Asra tried to sound jolly the dread in Amber’s stomach grew. He only made this when he had bad news, this usually was to do with him going on an adventure.

As the door shut Amber’s voice came out weak, “A-Are you going again? You can’t leave yet...“  
Asra’s eyes widened in confusion before settling into understanding, “Oh...No. it’s just...please sit I’ll get you some soup...” as he trailed off Amber sat by the fire.  
Whatever he had to say was important. For a second she was glad she blew Julian off.  
A streaming bowl of soup was placed in front of Amber. Along with a wooden box, that had the most elegant carvings on. One of a compass and a clock, mixed together. 

“Ok... What’s going on Asra?”  
Looking at the ground Asra took a deep breath.  
“Remember when we spoke in the fountain by the palace? And I said I would open up to you.”  
Not wanting to interrupt Amber just nodded along. 

“Well, now is the time.” Running a hand through his hair he sighed, “I’m... I’m your brother.”  
“W-What?” a nervous laugh escaped her lips. Brother? Of course not. While she didn’t fully have her memories back Amber and Asra knew each other for years. He wouldn’t keep this from her. “Good one Asra.”

“Amber. I’m serious.” His voice was so steady and serious Amber froze. Her mouth gaping .  
“Before the plague, we wrote to one another. But once the plague hit you came to stay with me and help look for a cure. My mother... our mother gave birth in the devil’s realm where our parents must stay as slaves and she made a deal for you to come to our dream, but we were to be separated. You were staying in Carba. It’s not far from here. But then... I lost you. You died and it broke me. “ as he spoke Asra pulled letter out from the box. Some addressed to 10 years ago, with her hand writing.

“I dont understand. I would remember something like this.” With shaking hands Amber skimmed over the letters. She still was missing parts of her memory.  
“You and Ilya started working together I was jealous. My little sister and my once best friend, you were becoming more than friends. But he took more interest in the plague, you were cast aside. We fought about it, and in the end you got the plague... it was too late... I was too late.”  
Searching her face for a respond Asra sighed, “Say something.”

Amber opened her mouth but nothing came out her mind racing.  
“Why are you telling me now? Why not before?!”  
The end of her question came out in a harsh shout. Her confusion, anger and weakness from the past weeks were boiling at the surface. 

“You don’t remember because we parted on bad terms when you died. You are choosing to forget.”  
When seeing Amber wasn’t going to interrupt he continued, “When I found you again I thought I could protect you. Julian didn’t know who you were after Lucio his memories were a mess so were some of mine, so I thought I could save you from him again. Me and Julian fought the day you died, we blamed each other. He said I was a bad brother and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you who I was.”

She could hear the pain in his voice. The worry echoed on his face.  
The nausea grew dramatically in Amber’s stomach. But not from the night before. She needed air. Getting up Amber knocked the bowl of soup over. She didn’t notice, opening the shops door she stepped outside. 

She felt tears brim at her eyes, “You’ve had years to tell me.” Gritting her teeth she tried not to yell. For years she told Asra how she wished for family. How she wished for a sibling, she was so lonely. While she was his apprentice she had spent most her time alone. 

Asra lowered his voice as he noticed a few passersbys stopping to listen.  
“Amber. I’m not the bad guy here. What is your magic telling you?” putting his hands on her shoulders Asra looking into her eyes.

She hated when he was whimsical. Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes for a moment  
“Amber?” Portias voice echoed from behind her. If Portia was here then so was Julian. She did not want her day to go like this. She knew of Julian’s past and had learn to grow with him. She learnt of her death and while she was still shocked by it she was learning to grow from that. But this. Asra would always lecture her on being truthful to yourself and others to be able to control your magic. Amber didn’t know what to think.

Pushing his arms off her she quickly wiped at her eyes before turning around and plastering a smile on. Everyone had been through so much, more heart break and tears weren’t needed.  
“Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to see if you wanted to join us for tea. But then you were yelling at each other. What’s going on?” Portia looked sad glancing between you and Asra. It was obvious she like Asra. But the fool didn’t pick up on the hints.

“We weren’t yelling-" 

“No, you were yelling. Asra looks like a kicked puppy!” Julian cut Amber off. Setting forward he took her petite hand in his giving it an squeeze, “What did you do? “

Suddenly the sweet, kind, caring Julian turned defensively towards Asra. His eye narrowed. His black eye patch had returned. Amber reached her other hand round his bicep and pulled him back a little.  
“Julian we weren’t yelling.” Amber refused to meet his gaze but stood close, knowing Julian would need to touch her. Putting his arm around her he whispered softly.  
“I could totally take him, y'know.”  
Amber wasn’t listening all she could think about was Asra. Could he really be her brother? Or more lies.

“No.”  
All heads snapped to Amber, her voice was unsettling. There was no emotion. “No. We wont be joking you. Yes we were yelling. And we are so done.”  
“Amber please.” Asra grabbed her wrist as she turned around to walk away. Pulling her arm free she stepped towards Asra.

"I don’t have a brother.” And with that she walked away, Julian attempted to follow but from the commotion behind her she assumed Asra stopped him.  
_______________________________  
Shutting the shop door behind herself Portia frowned at the sight before her. Soup spilt on the floor. Paper scattering the table. Asra stood by the table his eyebrows knitted. And Julian was helping himself to some soup from the fire.  
“Somebody needs to tell me what just happened.”

“That is between me and Amber.” Asra said while he gathered Faust into his arms whispering in an unrecognizable language. 

“Actually Amber’s business is now my business.” Julian cut in stepping around Faust who was now making the way out the shop. 

“Since when did you care about anyone but yourself?” his words came out with a bitter tone. “If I remember correctly the last time you had a relationship you left the girl to die. What a pathetic excuse of a partner you were. And if I know you, which sadly I do, you’ll end up putting her in an early grave. Again.”

The colour drained from Julian’s face as Asra spoke. Julian was still coming to terms with his past. He knew what he did, even if Amber refused to talk about it. His guilt was still there. Eating him away.  
Without another word Julian left the shop. His head held low.

“Ilya...” Portia felt sick. All her friends going in separate directions. Each hurting. Pushing her curls from her face she turned to Asra who was gathering the letters. “Is it true?”  
Looking up Asra gave a soft smile. Clearing room for Portia to sit he began to tell her everything he could remember. From his parents to being raised on the street, where he met Julian, and finally to Amber, and their relationship.


End file.
